Dread
"Within the epicentre of the wasteland, the Dread resides. Any brave or foolish enough to venture to the mountain didn't return. Not sane, at least." For a few centuries, the Dread has been known on the eastern continent as a corrupting and destructive power. Many sources, certainly religious, claim that the Dread is the guardian to a terrible realm, from which it came. Certain beliefs on the eastern continent even claim that the Dread is the opposite of the Maker. On its appearance, none will get the wiser if they collect various sources and studies on the Dread. Some claim that the Dread is a huge serpent while others state it is an obsidian scaled giant. There is a source that claims that the Dread is actually a woman, whose beauty is so stunning that all who gaze upon it will be blinded. However, something that the various sources don't conflict upon is the terrible powers and influence of the Dread. Lifestyle Not much is known about the lifestyle of the Dread. It is known that it stays in its own claimed region, the Barren Land. Some sources claim that the Dread continues to exist due to evil or greedy deeds. Several Rongese texts argue that the Dread continues to stay in this world as long as people worship their false gods, which strengthens the Dread enough to keep corrupting the world. All and all, little is known about the actual lifestyle of the terrible being. Area of Appearance The Dread resides in the Barren Land. A corrupted area that seems to suffer and be twisted due to the influence of the Dread. Fauna and flora seem to be different than anything one can encounter on the eastern continent. The more one travels from the edge to the centre, the more barren the land will become. The odd and twisted flora will make the place for soil that seems infertile. Various explorers have reported that no kind of animal has been spotted in the desolation. This is contributed to the phenomenon that can be encountered in the desolation. As many geysers seem to spit out polluted water and toxic fumes into the air, thus creating a light fog that sickens anybody who stays in for too long. With the lower visibility, it is easy to get lost and suffer a terrible fate: suffocation by the toxic air usually preceded by a state of nauseated and daze. If one does get past the desolation, they will stumble upon the Ravaged Thorn. A large mountain that is described by many as a blade or angle raised at the heavens, crude and unsettling. Though there are many entrances into the mountain, there will be another phenomenon that one has to endure before they can get to the heart of the mountain. Cause when one starts to approach an entrance, they will hear soft whispers into their minds. These whispers will slowly become more audible until they are replaced by one voice. Many attribute the whispers to the victims that came before, warning any brave or foolish explorer to head back. The voice that replaces the whispers is contributed to being the Dread itself. Strong Points Many abilities are attributed to the Dread. To the point that some cults have risen to worship it as a deity, whereas others claim that the Dread is the father and ruler of demons. What follows is what most sources argue what the Dread is capable off: * Mind Delver The Dread seems to be capable of reading and delving into the minds of its victims. Rongese sources claim that the Dread can't enter into the minds of the pious and true faithful. Other sources argue that the Dread can only utilize this ability for all those that enter the desolation, becoming more capable of delving into its victim's mind as they approach its lair. * Corrupter One already needs to be incredibly brave or foolish to desire to face the Dread. For all sources claim that the being is able to corrupt its victims as it did to the surrounding area, with its presence alone. There are texts that claim that the Dread is responsible for various people going insane without any reason. Even beings like demons are argued to be easily corruptible by the influence of the Dread, becoming pawns if they dare to come into its sphere of influence. * Immense Strength Described as a dangerous entity, the Dread is stated to have immense strength. Capable of crushing or ripping apart a human with mere ease. * Leeching It is said that the Dread is capable of slowly leeching not only knowledge from its victims but also chakra. Those who enter the mountain might become victim to slowly have their chakra drained. If one dares to venture too deep, they will become exhausted and then having their sanity drained before they will die of chakra-exhaustion. * Knowledgeable The Dread possesses knowledge of its victims. And seeing that many scholars and explorers once desired to figure out what was the source of the Barren Lands, it is argued that the Dread holds a vast amount of knowledge. There are some legends that contribute that the Dread holds the secret to immortality. Weak Points While the Dread seems invincible with all its powerful abilities, there are certain texts that bring up the various weaknesses that the Dread has. What follows is what most sources argue what the Dread has as weakness: * Piety Various sources, certainly Rongese, claim that the Dread can't corrupt or enslave those who are pious. Various saints have been able to cure those who were under the influence of the Dread. For while the being is considered immensely powerful, it is nothing against the strength of the faithful. * Bravery Those who are brave enough can resist the influence of the Dread more than those who are craven at heart. It is further argued by various sources that the Dread seems to be repulsed by brave actions that don't seem to hold any selfish thoughts to them. Meaning that it is less likely to go after these kinds of people. * Silver Silver is usually described as a method to ward off evil beings and influences. It is considered to help against the corruption of the Dread as well. However, silver can only help so much as the corruption of the Dread will slowly erode silver and turn it into obsidian. according to some tales and legends. * Sunlight The Dread hates sunlight, a reason why it is hiding away in the Ravaged Thorn. There are texts that further back this up by stating that the Dread will feel an immense burning sensation if touched by sunlight. * Blessed items and people Tools, weapons or even people who are blessed by divine stains or such are stated to be poisonous for the Dread. Causing it to lock the Ravaged Thorn in order to ward off these kinds of people and items. Category:Beastiary Category:Dread Category:Legend